Doherty
. Cranberry Station and the Doherty Garage are visible in the foreground.]] Doherty is a district of San Fierro, San Andreas. It is an industrial area located in the southeastern portion of the city, and is in the process of being renovated (Likely because of the recent earthquake that shook San Fierro), an example of which being the building site next to CJ's garage (the district's need for renovation would later become significantly heightened after CJ destroys the Loco Syndicate's drug factory). To the north is King's; to the west is Garcia; to the south is Foster Valley, and to the east are Easter Basin and Easter Bay International Airport. Doherty is modeled after San Francisco's Dogpatch district, which is also an industrial area situated below a major freeway and next to the waterfront. Like Doherty, Dogpatch has been experiencing a renewal, with new construction projects, a burgeoning arts scene, and other signs of gentrification. Doherty is also home to members of San Fierro Rifa, who will occasionally accost CJ and question his gang-banging status, with a positive response guaranteeing a physical confrontation. Prominent hang-out spots include in front of the Doherty Garage and in front of the Brown Streak Railroad-served Cranberry Station. In the movie "Air Force One", the national security adviser of the US Department of Defense is named Jack Doherty. Events of GTA San Andreas Doherty is the first stop for Carl Johnson after entering San Fierro, as he heads for the garage he won in a race against Claude and Catalina, which turns out to be an abandoned Xoomer gas station. Kendl persuades Carl to ignore his frustration over feeling cheated, and to instead transform the defunct garage into a new business. Carl then befriends and employs Dwaine, Jethro and Zero, who, along with Cesar Vialpando, begin to run the garage, turning it into a successful chop-shop. Carl destroys a large structure in Doherty that was being used by the Loco Syndicate as a drug factory. He also purchases a safehouse just south of his garage, and later purchases Wang Cars, a car dealership located on the border of Doherty, King's, and Downtown. This dealership's success is achieved through numerous car thefts by Carl and Cesar. Carl continues to run both automobile businesses throughout Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Residents *Carl Johnson *Cesar Viaplano (Moves to Doherty garage durring mission Are you going to San Fierro?") Homes *Doherty Safehouse Places/Stores *Burger Shot *Carl Johnson's Garage *Cranberry Station *Driving School *Fire Station *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit *Pay 'n' Spray *Solarin Industries (known as Shady Industries in the PS2 version) *TransFender *Wang Cars *Yay Factory Weapons *Flamethrower *Grenade (after photographing all 50 snapshots) *Micro Uzi (after photographing all 50 snapshots) *Nightstick *Pool Cue *Shotgun (x2) (one spawning location is triggered after photographing all 50 snapshots) *Sniper Rifle (after photographing all 50 snapshots) Stationary vehicles *Boxville Black *Bullet (x2) (one spawning location is triggered only if earned all silver medals in driving school) *Elegy (only after Test Drive) *Fire Truck (both in R3 vehicle and non-R3 vehicle versions) *Hotknife (only if earned all gold medals in driving school) *Huntley (only when wanted for export) *Perennial *Savanna (only after Customs Fast Track) *Stratum (only after Puncture Wounds) *Sultan (only after Test Drive) *Super GT (only if earned all bronze medals in driving school) *Uranus (only after Zeroing In) Other *One Body Armor pickup *Camera *Two Police Bribes *Two Snapshots *Three Unique Stunt Jumps de:Doherty es:Doherty pl:Doherty